Truth Or Dare?
by SeveredDarkness
Summary: Kairi and Selphie dare Sora to tell Riku to have sex with him. What is Riku's reaction? NSFW Lemon


**Truth or Dare?**

* * *

"Hey, Sora, want to play Truth or Dare?" Those words are what sent the keyblade wielder into a huge mess of trouble. When Kairi and Selphie had asked him to play the usually innocent game, he hadn't realized what those two miscreants were up to. It didn't take long before he was forced to take a dare, one which Selphie had dealt out to him without hesitation. Now, he was on his way towards the brunt of the dare. He trekked slowly across the sand, his feet dragging slowly. There was no reason to rush this, despite the fact that he could feel the unwavering gazes of the two girls on his back. They stood in wait over by the boats and the poor boy could practically see the way their glossy lips twisted up into sick smirks that honestly scared him. He trudged up the stairs of the shack and over the bridge. His head hung low as he scooted over to where Riku sat on the low-hanging limb of the paopu tree. Piercing cerulean eyes bared down on Sora. The brown-haired boy turned away with a blush, wringing his hands while his heart thudded hard in his chest.

"What's wrong, Sora?" The said boy swallowed hard, his cheeks burning bright red and hot.

"I.. um.." Riku scowled, reaching out to give Sora's shoulder a comforting squeeze. The latter teenager yelped and flinched away from the touch, making Riku's lips curl into an even darker frown.

"Spit it out." The boy clenched his sky blue eyes shut before mumbling out.

"Iwantyoutofuckme." Riku rose a single, silver brow.

"Excuse me? Repeat that, please." Sora felt his lower lip quiver and tears welled up in his eyes. He swallowed hard, fighting back the tears.

"I want you to... fuck me." Sora whipped his head to the side, refusing to look up at Riku's face. He stared longingly at the glistening waves, wishing he could just swim away from this huge mess. The colbalt-eyed boy waited for Riku to yell at him, but the words never came. Finally, he shifted his gaze over to the silver-locked boy. Riku's face was burning with a hot blush that spread over his white cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. Sora didn't even get a chance to breathe before he was swooped up into the arms of the cerulean-eyed teen. Sora let out a loud yelp as he was carried bridal style across the bridge and down the stairs of the shack. The sky-eyed teen barely got a glimpse of the wide-eyed expressions of the two blushing girls before he was lead into their secret cave.

Riku tossed the keyblade wielder onto the floor, and the sand cushioned the boy's fall. Riku wasn't there long after, rubbing his hands up and down Sora's clothed body. Sora felt his face burning hot as Riku began to press butterfly kisses across his cheeks and over his nose.  
"What are you doing, R-Riku?" Riku breathed over his lips, making the smaller boy stutter. A shudder thrilled up Sora's spine. Then, Riku's lips met Sora's. Sora felt his heart stop for a moment and he couldn't breathe. Riku murmured something against his mouth for a moment before delving his tongue between Sora's lips. The long muscle rubbed over the crevices of Sora's mouth, exploring and discovering. After a long moment, Sora finally pulled away, gasping and panting for breath.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm going to fuck you, like you asked." Sora yelped when he felt the lingering touch of Riku's fingers beneath his waistband. The blue-eyed boy tried to squirm away, but Riku was having none of it. In a flash, Riku had pinned him down with his lanky, lean legs. His long, nimble fingers were unfastening the button of his pants and yanking down the zipper. Sora would fight back, but Riku was distracting him with a deep, sensual kiss that left Sora gasping for more. Riku's talented tongue then began to leave a trail up his neck, biting at every freckle on the tanned, supple skin.  
When Sora's pants were gone, Riku only pulled away long enough to toss off his own pants. He instructed Sora to remove his shirt, which the boy did without hesitation. Sora trusted Riku, and it wasn't like he had said no yet. If this went too far, Sora knew all he had to say was "no" and Riku would stop. The sky-eyed boy glanced up at the panting boy before him. A scarlet blush had overtaken Riku's pale cheeks. Sora took a deep breath before holding his arms up and open in an inviting way. The silver-haired boy smiled brightly before crawling back into Sora's arms.

Riku nuzzled his way into the crook of Sora's neck, shivering lightly at the drag of Sora's nails down his back. The cerulean-eyed teen nipped at the soft skin in front of him and pressed teasing kisses at the sensitive part just below Sora's ear. The brown-haired teen below him moaned lightly and dragged the tips of his fingers over the dips and curves of the silver-haired boy's back. When he heard the groan of Riku's enjoyment, he swallowed hard. If they were going to do this, Sora needed to pick up the pace. Ever so carefully, Sora mouthed his way over Riku's shoulders that were presented to him. Riku gave a little hum of approval, so Sora began to nip at the skin, pulling it taut with his teeth before releasing with soft growl. The silver-haired keyblade wielder groaned and shuddered as the hickeys began to form. Little apologetic kisses were pressed gently and soothingly to the forming bruises.

Finally, Riku pulled away, giving Sora a little, lingering kiss before moving down to the waistband of his boxers. The teal-eyed teenager glanced up at the brown-haired boy, asking for permission. Sora clenched his eyes shut and took a deep, hard breath. He breathed out slowly before giving Riku a nod of acceptance. The keyblade wielder leisurely pulled down the other boy's boxers. Meanwhile, he peppered tender, affectionate kisses all over the smooth thighs before him. At last, the boxers were tossed away, along with Riku's. Sora sat in the sand, naked as the day he was born. Surprisingly, he was okay with it.  
The silver-locked keyblade wielder presented fingers to Sora, who accepted them into his mouth without arguing. The blue-eyed teenager suckled at them thoughtlessly, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut while Riku nibbled at the skin of his neck and chest. After a long, quiet moment, filled only with the sounds of slurping from Sora's mouth, Riku extracted his fingers from Sora. The cerulean-eyed teenager walked his fingers down Sora's chest and stomach delicately, all up to the opening on his behind. Without even speaking, Riku began to press his fingers inside. The brown-haired boy above him bit his lip to keep from crying out. The other teenager nuzzled lovingly at the creamy thighs in front of him while he thrust his fingers in and out of the twitching hole.

It wasn't long before the smaller juvenile was spread out over the sand, moaning and mewling like a prostitute. A chuckle escaped the lips of the larger teenager as he began to lave at the bobbing member before him. Sora practically screamed when Riku's fingers rubbed over his prostate. Finally, Riku pulled out his fingers with a 'pop' and spat into his hand. He lathered his swollen cock with saliva before nudging at the trembling hole in front of him. Sora barely moaned out a 'yes, please go' before Riku pushed inside. A shattering scream pierced Riku's ears.

"Are you alright, So?" The chocolate-locked boy groaned out a response, waving his hand at him to continue. Nimble fingers curled around the moaning boy's hips, pulling him up into Riku's lap. Riku began to thrust in and out while Sora drug his nails down Riku's back. Riku groaned out in pleasure, grinding his hips against Sora's behind. The keyblade wielder mewled out his burning pleasure into the crook of Riku's neck.

Riku rolled his hips up hard, grinding right up into Sora's special spot. The chocolate-locked boy let him know, too. A thrill rode up his spine when he heard the sexy sound of Sora screaming out his name, loud and clear.

Riku forced Sora back down into the sand, nearly ripping off the boy's skin with the bites he was now leaving on the skin. He pushed even harder and faster into Sora, throwing his head back and groaning loudly. Sora's name escaped his lips, the sound echoing in the small cave. As Riku began to reach the edge of orgasm, the movements of his hips became erratic. The boy beneath screamed at him to go faster, harder, deeper, anything. The silver-locked teenager bit his lip in concentration before giving one, final thrust into Sora and releasing. The cum oozed out of Sora's hole.

"No, Riku, I'm not done." The colbalt-eyed teenager moaned out the words quietly. Riku pressed a tender kiss to Sora's lips before crawling down to Sora's bobbing cock. The keyblade wielder swallowed the trembling cock in one go, and that was all it took for Sora. He screamed Riku's name loud and high, his back arcing to the ceiling. The silver-locked teen gulped down his mouthful of cum before releasing Sora's hips and letting him sink to the floor.  
The cerulean-eyed teenager sank down beside him, panting hard from exhaustion. Sora still shuddered from the throes of orgasm, his eyes blank and his face red with a rosy blush. Over all, the two boys were a mess. Riku rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around his lover. Sora allowed himself to be coddled and even curled up into Riku's sweaty chest. The silver-haired lover pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Sora's head.

"You're beautiful." Sora grumbled a weak denial before yawning and drifting off to sleep. Riku wasn't too far behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! Happy Holidays to you all!**

**Sincerely,**  
**Sevvy :)**


End file.
